


The Jyder Drabbles

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, all unrelated dealing with Jyder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowpsykie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowpsykie).



A is for Acceptance 

 

Jake accepted me, accepted me for the fact that I was…I can’t believe I’m going to say this. But a Belieber. For those who don’t know what that means, it means that I am a fan of Justin Bieber. My boyfriend didn’t like Justin, but I did and that’s why I kept it from him. But when Blaine and Sam suggested guilty pleasures week, I decided to reveal the truth to everyone. At first Jake seemed surprised and then it turned to amusement. He told me that he didn’t love me any less just because I was infatuated with that Canadian hottie Justin Bieber.


	2. B is for BasketBall B is for Basketball

B is for Basketball

Jake wanted to play Basketball. I didn’t care much for basketball. But I pretended that I did. We were going to play against Sam and Blaine. Sort of like a two on two couple basketball game. But Blaine and I switched it up. 

“Us versus you.” I stated tossing Jake the ball. 

“If you guys win, then we will do whatever you want us to do.” Blaine added shaking his butt a little towards Sam who began to blush. 

“And if you win?” Jake asked. 

“Massages for the next two weeks.” I said walking towards Jake and placing a kiss on his lips before stealing the basketball and making the first shot. 

Jake smiled at me before chasing me across the court for the ball.


	3. C is for Curious

C is for Curious 

I was curious. I mean I know the saying that curiosity killed the cat and all but this was too good to pass up.   
Jake was in the living room, looking for the box of condoms. I don’t know why they would be in there. And I was in his room. He never left me alone here and so I never snooped. I just wanted to know what is inside the room of a Puckerman. There are legends about what a Puckerman keeps in their room and I wanted so desperalty to find out. I knew I wouldn’t find out tonight because Jake would be back soon, so this was a mission for another day


	4. D is for Dildo

D is for Dildo

Jake had me over again, this time I had the chance to snoop. He was in his brother’s room, looking through the legendary Noah Puckerman’s room for something. I had a good ten minutes this time. 

“What can be in here?” I said to myself. I searched the drawers. Nothing. The closet. Nothing. Then I went under his bed. I had to stop myself from yelling. Sitting neatly under the bed, in a box were an assortment of Dildos. They were all colors and sizes. I picked up one. It was long and slender, and blue. I turned it over in my hand and dropped it when I heard the door open. 

“I see you found them.” Jake was blushing. 

“Jake.” I started as I walked closer to him. 

“I didn’t want you to know. I know you have this image of me.” Jake’s eyes were turning away from me. I pushed his face towards me. 

“I love them Jake. Ok. I don’t think that you’re any less of a man because you like to put dildos up your ass. I think it’s hot.” 

Jake smiled, I planted a kiss on his lips as he led me to the bed.


	5. E is for Erection

E is for Erection

I wanted to punch Jake in the face right now. What he was doing with that lollipop should be classified as a crime. We had five minutes before we go on in front of about three hundred people and here I was sitting next to Blaine sporting a boner. He could see it and he was helping me to cover it up. 

“Why don’t you just go fix It?” Blaine whispered. I nodded. 

“No time Blaine.” 

It was getting harder everytime that Jake sucked on that damn thing. 

“Damn.” I spoke lowly. I couldn’t take this and he was going to pay.


	6. F is for Fruit

F is for Fruits

 

Getting back at Jake for what he did last week was going to be perfect. Mr. Shuster had taken all of us out to Breadsticks and I decided this would be perfect payback. 

We divided up the tables. The seniors sitting at one and the sophomores at the other. Marley had Kitty distracted and Unique was talking with Jake. I knew he liked when I ate fruit. He said the prettiest mouth for it. The waitress bought out the food, I had asked for fruit. All the different types they had. I saw Jake’s eyes widened at the fruit that lay before us. This was going to be fun.


	7. G is for Games

G is for Games

The first game I ever played was hide and seek. I was four years old. My hide and seek place was the best, maybe a little too good. I had gotten lost. I cried for three hours until I was found. I never wanted to play that game again. 

Now, almost twelve years later, I decided to play that game again. I know we were way too old to still be playing childish games but when you’re older, the stakes change. 

I was playing with Jake, the two of us alone. 

“If I find you before you reach base, you have to do whatever I ask of you.” Jake smirked before he turned to count. Yup, Stakes change as you get older.


	8. H is for Hot in Here

This one is in Jake’s POV

H is for Hot in here

Sam must have been reading my mind or something. When the calendar idea came up I was happy and then the song that he chose to sing for Glee club, a mash up of Hot in here by nelly and Centerfold by J.Geils band was genius. I got to see Ryder all slicked up and shirtless. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Down boy.” Kitty whispered in my ear after we finished singing. “School is no place to fornicate Ryder. It’s so unbecoming.” 

She walked towards Ryder and pinched his butt cheek. She threw me a backwards glance and I rolled my eyes.


End file.
